


Piracy and Cheese

by leiascully



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-23
Updated: 2003-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pirates?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piracy and Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The West Wing_ and all related characters are property of Aaron Sorkin, Thomas Schlamme, and NBC. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

"Hey, Leo."

"No," said Leo without turning around. "Absolutely not."

"You don't even know what we were going to say," protested Sam.

"I don't have to," said Leo. He looked toward the West Wing deputies. "Jesus. Pirates? Because of Abigail, right?"

"We got you a hat with an extra big feather," Josh coaxed, waving it at the Chief of Staff.

"This is a ridiculous custom." Leo eyed the hat and then the senior staff members turned buccaneers in his doorway.

"Hey," said Josh. "You get block of cheese day. The First Lady gets Halloween. You should see what Donna's wearing."


End file.
